Such kinds of cable protection and guide devices include a number of link frame bodies each comprising a pair of spaced link plates, an inner circumferential side connecting plate bridged over a bending inner circumferential side of this link plate and an outer circumferential connecting plate bridged over a bending outer circumferential side of the link plate. These link frame bodies are articulately connected to each other by connecting pins and connecting pin holes formed in the link plate (see for example Patent Reference 1).
This cable protection and guide device is used when a movable portion and a stationary portion in an industrial machine are connected to each other. And one end of a number of connected link frame bodies is connected to a stationary portion through a fixed end jig and the other end thereof is connected to a movable portion through a movable end jig. An electrical cable, which connects the stationary portion and the movable portion, is inserted into the inner space formed continuously formed link frame bodies. On end of the electrical cable is electrically connected to a driving source such as an electric motor, and the other end thereof is electrically connected to an electricity feeding device.
Patent Reference 1: Specification of Japanese Patent No. 3,157,491 (on page 1, FIG. 1).